


［ONEUS|豆澔］試

by VLANK



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:42:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28084878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VLANK/pseuds/VLANK
Summary: 金建學漸漸的清醒過來，仔細的聽了一下，那喘息聲中夾雜了幾絲刻意抑壓着的呻吟，還有那男人都很熟悉，斷斷續續的水聲。他懵了一下，然後不禁面頰發熱 ── 李抒澔在手淫。
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Lee Seoho
Kudos: 20





	［ONEUS|豆澔］試

*32  
*OOC，流水帳  
*R18

-

半夜，宿舍裡一片朦朧的黑暗，迷迷糊糊之中，金建學聽到了一絲微弱的聲音，像是細微的喘息聲。他漸漸的清醒過來，仔細的聽了一下，那喘息聲中夾雜了幾絲刻意抑壓着的呻吟，還有那男人都很熟悉，斷斷續續的水聲。

金建學懵了一下，然後不禁面頰發熱 ── 李抒澔在手淫。

金建學和李抒澔睡在一張雙層床，他睡上格，李抒澔睡下格。金建學什麼都看不見，可他還是動也不敢動，怕會被李抒澔發現他醒着，那就變得很尷尬了。

「為什麼不去廁所做啊！」金建學心裡咆哮着。

金建學閉上眼，努力的想讓自己快點睡着。但看不見，不代表聽不見。漆黑之中，聽覺反而變得異常敏銳。在空蕩蕩的房間裏，儘管李抒澔的聲音沒有很大，但金建學卻聽得一清二楚。

那緩慢的水聲加上抑壓着的喘息聲顯得特別淫靡。金建學能夠想像李抒澔如何輕柔的摩挲着自己的性器。

「嗯⋯⋯⋯啊⋯⋯」李抒澔抑壓着呻吟。

「操！」金建學覺得自己的耳朵快燒起來了。

腦海中浮現着李抒澔平時練完舞後，滲著薄汗，臉色潮紅的樣子。濕潤的嘴半張，嫣紅的舌尖無意識的舔過嘴唇，看上去很誘人。

雖然李抒澔平時臉上總是掛着嘻嘻哈哈的嘴面，但他不笑的時候，細長的雙眼一瞥，冷淡的表情其實還挺勾人的。

此時金建學腦中的想像停不下來。

李抒澔皮膚白皙，身材很勻稱還有腹肌，cody總喜歡讓他穿那種前面深V或是背後中空的衣服。赤裸的肌膚誘着人的目光，惹人遐想，每次金建學都會借着玩笑上手打開李抒澔的衣領，想一探究竟那動人的身軀⋯⋯

水聲頻率漸漸變快了，金建學聽到皮膚和床單摩擦發出的聲音，他甚至能感受到來自下層輕微的抖動。想像着李抒澔閉眼蹙眉，有種説不上來的色情感，他自己也感到莫名的興奮。

李抒澔嗚咽抖了一下，金建學知道他射了，一片安靜中，只剩下顫抖的喘息聲，帶點性事饜足的沙啞性感，讓金建學禁不住下腹一緊。

聽到李抒澔抽了幾張紙巾和布料的摩擦聲，然後起床去了洗手間。

金建學鬆了一口，臉紅心跳的手淫現場把他聽硬了，可是要是起來解決，不就顯得他醒着嘛。金建學強迫自己冷靜下來，快點入睡。迷迷糊糊在夢中，他夢見了李抒澔當着他的面張開腿，握着性器上下套弄，黏膩的水聲夾雜在喘息呻吟之中，李抒澔看着自己迷亂的說：「金建學我想要。」

———

早上，金建學被自己設定去晨練的鬧鐘叫醒了，可被叫醒的不只他一個。金建學從上格床爬下來，李抒澔半撐起身睜着惺忪雙眼看著他問:

「呀，你鬧鐘設這麼早做什麼啊？」  


李抒澔穿着那洗到沒彈性的白T恤，寬大的領口滑了下來，露出了肩和鎖骨，一絲的裸露勾起點旖旎意味。

金建學有點不自然的挪開眼，帶着一絲慌亂，不自覺的咽了咽口水，喉结上下動了動，耳朵肉眼可見的紅了。憶起昨晚的喘息聲金建學下腹一緊。

「你，你繼續睡吧⋯⋯」說完，金建學就奔去洗手間。

剛起床，本來金建學下面就已經有抬頭的跡象，腦中那些綺艷旖旎的畫面又揮之不去，現在已經硬到無法忽視的地步，於是金建學在洗手間草草打了一發。完事梳洗後，金建學回到房間穿衣服。

「你不是要去晨練的嗎？怎麼在洗手間待了這麼久？」李抒澔在床上盯着金建學赤裸的上身突然冒了一句。

「咳！啊，你快點睡吧！」金建學一邊套上T恤一邊彆扭的說。

———

如往常一樣，在練習完休息的時候，李抒澔又再一次開金建學的玩笑，說完就開始逃出練舞室奔跑起來，金建學跑上去抓住李抒澔，他把李抒澔按在走廊的地上，然後跨坐在李抒澔身上，壓住他，讓他不能再逃跑。「啊，金建學！是我錯了！」李抒澔立刻求饒，他腰不自覺的扭動磨蹭。隔著衣服，金建學能感覺到身下那引人遐思的溫度，他不由自主地硬了。

感到腰部有個硬物頂着，李抒澔瞪大細長的雙眼，不可置信的問：「金，金建學？」

金建學尷尬的立刻站起來，「⋯⋯抱歉。」轉身走去洗手間。

———

金建學在洗手間用冷水洗了把臉，回到練舞室，雙方都假裝好像沒事發生過，可是也沒交流對話。其他團員隱隱約約也感覺到有點不對勁。 呂煥雄走過來問：「你真的打了抒澔兄啊？」 「什麼鬼？！」 「我看你們表情好像都好凝重的樣子。」 「沒有，我真的沒有打他。」 「喔，知道啦。」呂煥雄半信半疑的走開了。

練習完吃過晚飯回到宿舍，還是他和李抒澔零交流的狀態。金建學鼓起勇氣開口，「我們來談一談吧。」

「李抒澔，我喜歡你。」  
「⋯⋯你認真的？」半响，李抒澔終於開口了。

其實李抒澔早就感覺到金建學對自己有點意思，可是他也不敢確定。現在金建學開口了，自己反而不知道要怎樣回覆了。

「認真的。」

看着金建學那熱切的眼神，李抒澔想了一想，其實他也不討厭不反感這種關係。

「我不知道⋯⋯」李抒澔帶着點忐忑開口，沒敢望着金建學「可以試一下⋯⋯」聲音逐漸小起來。

聽到了李抒澔的回覆，金建學忍不住親了上去。

「嗯⋯⋯」

李抒澔的唇形很好看，飽滿性感又富有彈性的感覺，因經常使用潤唇膏，嘴唇看着滋潤光澤，讓人很想咬下去。嘴唇因為潤唇膏的關系有種碳酸飲料的味道，清新帶甜味的。儘管金建學不好甜的味道，但此刻卻有點上癮了。

「沒事，我們一點一點試。」

———

金建學的大手摸上李抒澔白嫩線條優美的脊背，溫柔的撫摸帶着一股酥麻感，令李抒澔忍不住顫抖。  
「唔⋯⋯」

金建學俯身啄吻着李抒澔的脊背，色情的啃咬舔舐。白皙的肌膚很是敏感，落下一個個紅色的吻痕，形成強烈對比。

金建學含着李抒澔的性器，把李抒澔給撩撥的渾身難受，臉頰绯紅，眼角流下生理淚水，弓着腰艱難推拒金建學的腦袋。  
「⋯⋯嗯，要射了。」

金建學從來沒見過李抒澔哭過，可他沒想到在床上李抒澔紅着眼流淚的樣子是多麼的誘人，他想再看多一點這樣的李抒澔。

「我要進去了。」金建學挺着堅硬的肉棒。  
李抒澔緊張的豐唇抿緊，閉眼蹙眉，眼皮還有些顫抖。平時天不怕地不怕的李抒澔，現在像一隻小動物般的可愛顫抖着，讓金建學生出一絲凌虐的慾望，想要再做得寸進尺一點。

「嗚⋯你輕點⋯⋯」喉嚨發出帶著哭腔的叫聲，李抒澔張開淚水朦朧的眼睛，忍受着下面被第一次進入的異樣感。

「放鬆一點。」金建學溫柔地親着李抒澔的頭髮安慰着他。

適應過後，陣陣快感漸漸湧上來，撲哧的水聲越響，白皙的身軀浮出動人的紅潮，滲出薄薄的汗珠。手堵不住呻吟便開始咬唇，那百般忍耐的模樣，只勾得金建學更加興奮。

「嗯⋯⋯啊⋯⋯」李抒澔努力忍耐着呻吟的聲音，想到被自己年紀小的弟弟壓在身下，羞恥感頓時上升。

「哥別忍着，我想聽。」金建學指尖輕撫着李抒澔的嘴唇。

李抒澔濕潤細長的雙眼瞪了他一下，發紅的眼尾看着有種說不上來的妖冶，金建學壞笑着用力向敏感的深處頂了一下。

「啊———」尖銳的快感讓李抒澔整個人不由自主的一抖，毫無防備地發出一聲甜膩呻吟。

聽到那一聲呻吟，金建學好像得到鼓舞一樣，開始毫不留情地衝撞起來。強烈的快感讓李抒澔抑制不住地挺起胸，精瘦的背腰彎起一個優美的弧度，唇齒之間洩露着克制不住的黏膩呻吟。「⋯⋯金建學⋯⋯啊，嗚⋯⋯慢點⋯⋯受不了⋯⋯」

金建學有些粗重的低聲喘息着，看李抒澔的目光越來越放肆，加速重重頂了進去。

「啊，嗯⋯⋯啊——」  
一陣又一陣難以忍受的刺激讓李抒澔尖叫顫抖，仰起頭蜷起腳趾，雙目失神渾身痙攣射了出來，白濁的精液從堅挺的頂端落在平坦的小腹上，看着格外淫靡。

後穴抽搐似的緊縮，金建學隨之也射進深處。

高潮過後李抒澔渾身無力地靠在金建學肩上，李抒澔半張着嘴，裡面的舌尖無意識的舔過嘴唇，一副被情慾糾纏的勾人神態。對方濕熱的喘息掃過脖子，他整個人也被金建學牢牢地抱在懷裡。

「試過了，喜歡嗎？」金建學在李抒澔的耳邊低聲問道。

「還，還行吧。」

看着嘴硬的李抒澔，金建學笑着說「那我們再試到你喜歡為止。」

「金建學！」

**Author's Note:**

> 起名廢，已經想不到要起什麼了哈。。。


End file.
